Just Another Fantasy
by Bishimimou
Summary: Soifon tells Yoruichi about the many times she saw her in her absense. ONESHOT


**Just Another Fantasy**

A soft kiss came down upon her brow before the lips traveled lower, touching upon her nose and soon after her soft pink lips. "I missed you." Captain Soifon breathed to her dark-skinned companion.

"I missed you too." The older woman said, placing another kiss to her partner's soft lips. Soifon shifted, cupping Yoruichi's cheek in her pale hand, her astonishing silver gaze dancing over the magnificent woman before her.

"I used… to see you… a lot." She admitted softly, something she'd never told anyone, not even Unohana.

"See me?" The Shihouin echoed with playful curiosity across her visage.

Soifon nodded slowly, humming an affirmative. "When I was younger, after you left…"

It was a cool autumn day when it happened. The call came in labeling them both foes of the Soul Society. Soifon couldn't believe it! Her Yoruichi-sama couldn't have done such a thing, the thought was blasphemy. So she ran as fast as her legs would take her to her goddess' chambers. There was nothing but an empty room. A scowl crossed her face as anger boiled inside of her.

"Liar," She breathed, quickly turning from the room. Still, something caused her to think perhaps she was thinking too soon. Yoruichi-sama was a very bright woman, tactical and secretive with all missions. Yes, that had to be it! The Shihouin was on a mission undercover, five steps ahead of any adversary. There was no way these allegations were completely true. So she waited, and waited until one day, she was canvassing the previous owner's chambers. She opened the door to find her princess sitting in her throne, nursing a glass of tea.

"Soifon!" the darker woman called, waving her in happily. Light returned to the young woman's eyes as she quickly made her way inside.

"Yoruichi-sama!" she cried, unceremoniously throwing herself at the woman. "I knew you were alright!" she continued, crying into the woman's shoulders until she passed out.

"W-where…?" the young woman stuttered blearily as she sat up in a bed.

"Soifon-san, you are in a forth division clinic." Unohana Retsu said as she walked into the room, a very small frown on her face. "A fellow squad member found you unconscious in Shihouin Yoruichi's old quarters." She continued, reading over the report. "I'm sorry, but I mist ask, why were you there?"

"Yoruichi-sama was there." The young Onmitsukidou member answered innocently, frowning when the captain's eyes widened in surprise.

"Was she?" She asked, quickly jotting something on a clipboard. Soifon nodded, slightly aggravated. "And did she tell you anything?" The question came and went twice more before the young woman nodded slowly.

"She called my name," And that was all that happened. Unohana nodded, writing on her clipboard yet again. It was a long moment before the Doctor looked up.

"You are free to go, but please inform anyone if you see Shihouin again. She is a wanted criminal, after all. You're lucky she didn't harm you worse." The doctor finished, assuming the Shihouin had been caught red-handed by her protégé, and knocked the poor girl out because of it.

"C-criminal…?" the younger woman echoed. She thought it had all been a farce, a cover up and now that Yoruichi was back the charges would be dismissed. Apparently she was wrong.

Weeks passed by and Soifon saw nothing of the Shihouin, or anything ever relating that she had come back, if only momentarily. There was no tea cup in the room, and the Onmitsukidou had ruled that Soifon had imagined it, not yet wanting one of their best put away because of something she said in grief. She was, after all, one of the closest to their ex-captain. It was during a mission one day that she saw her next. She had beaten her enemy, but as she started off once more, she fell. The strain on her legs from the battle a little too much.

'_I'm so weak…_' she though, anger at herself rising, but suddenly that was all quashed at the feeling of fingers running through her hair. "Y-yoruichi-sama…" the girl gaped as the tanned woman kneeled before her, smiling down, running her fingers through her hair as if to say: '_Get up little bee, show me your strength…_'

With slight effort the younger of the two stood with the help of her superior. "T-thank you, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon muttered quietly. The Shihouin nodded, and patted her on the shoulder. Soifon blinked for a moment, opening her eyes after a half second to find the princess gone. Surprised, she shook the thought, frowning. Yoruichi could move farther and faster than anybody in the blink of an eye.

After she'd completed her mission, she reported the sighting of the previous captain to her new commander. "You're insane!" he said angrily, this girl was ruining his investigation. "Plus, why should I believe a woman like you?" He snorted. Soifon had to struggle with herself to not attack her commanding officer and show him what this _woman_ could do.

It was after that time she stopped telling people about her sightings. Sometimes Yoruichi would show up as she rested after training, running her fingers through her hair, or resting in her lap, depending on the location. Sometime she would hug and comfort the younger woman when she was crying, the subject of her sadness always the former princess.

"Why? Why do you leave?" Soifon called to the night once, angry. Yoruichi gave her an apologetic look, caressing her cheek before disappearing in the blink of an eye. It aggravated the young Chinese woman as these visions of Yoruichi never lasted, and soon she began ignoring them. They dwindled to a rare rate after she achieved her Shikai's mastery and soon she believed completely what everyone had said from the beginning. Yoruichi had never been there, it was just a figment of her imagination, a coping method she subconsciously used to numb the pain she felt from the noble's departure and treachery.

These thoughts gave her drivel a want for revenge from the woman who consumed and dominated her life, causing her to rot. She gained captaincy not too long after she'd achieved bankai, though she'd already basically assumed that role long ago. Though she ignored it, the vision of Yoruichi visited her that day as well, silently congratulating her protégé; like before, she never spoke, and Soifon shrugged off the ruffling of her hair and pats on the shoulder as wind, though she subconsciously wished that it truly was Yoruichi.

The Next time she came to her was in sleep. Five weeks after Soifon had become the captain of squad two and the commander of the Onmitsukidou and the Keigun, stress overcame her. She had been plagued by nightmares of the past recently, her newly appointed lieutenant was nothing but a useless oaf, and she wasn't particularly accepted by most of her fellow captains, due to her gender, status, age, and background. All of these factors were the cause of her sleep deprivation.

The young woman could barely sleep two full hours before waking up. "Yoruichi-sama… how did you overcome this?" she asked to the night sky, ashamed that she was asking advice from a hated ghost of the past. With no answer, and a disappointed sigh, she slid back into her futon, wrapping the blankets tightly around her as frustrated, silent tears crept slowly down her face. The next time she awoke it was to two shining goldenrod eyes, looking worriedly down at her; a dark hand caressed her cheek softly.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon gasped, pushing up, afraid to blink. Yoruichi sat back, the look on her face silently asking for an explanation to her little bee's distress. "This is so hard without you here…" The younger woman breathed, curling herself into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest. Yoruichi frowned, her brow asking why. "Everyone loved you. You were smart, powerful, talented… and I'm not." She said, downcast.

The Shihouin's frown hardened, her eyes glinting in the way they always did when Soifon said something negitave about herself. "I'm not you…" The younger woman continued after a long moment, looking up. A gently expression had worked it's way onto her once-mentor's face now as she reached out to muss her hair. 

It was almost as if the young captain could hear her former's unspoken words: '_Well of course you're not! That's why you're Soifon!_' With a look of surprise, resolution hardened the younger woman's core. Even if Yoruichi was an image brought on by her imagination, her inner musings were right. All of this time she was attempting to be Yoruichi, a better Yoruichi, but that wasn't how it worked at all. She wasn't the Shihouin and she never could be, but that didn't stop her from being Soifon. Her goal shouldn't have been to be her predecessor. It should've been to be as good—no, better as she could be, if given the opportunity. Yoruichi grinned brightly with a nod before Soifon blinked and she was left along yet again, no longer sitting, but laying where she had been long before.

She still disliked the older woman, and all of the damn hallucinations she'd been having, but she couldn't help but thank her for the insight.

"And that's basically what happened." Soifon finished with a sigh, frowning lightly. "The next time I saw you was during Kuchiki Rukia's trial, we fought, remember?" Yoruichi nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"Then we began to hang out more and more," The Shihouin continued for her younger friend.

"And after that you finally asked me out…" Soifon said, still blushing fro the memory.

"Then the Winter War came, Aizen, that bastard!" Yoruichi huffed, placing a kiss on her girlfriend's neck.

"Yeah, I was really worried you were a goner." The Chinese woman admitted and the Shihouin shook her head.

"You did your job, and protected me." She continued, kissing Soifon on the lips once again.

"In the end that wasn't good enough." The younger of the two murmured, frowning, and the Shihouin followed suit.

"You know that's not true." She breathed, but Soifon placed her fingers over those perfect lips she knew so well.

"I know, Yoruichi." She said, blinking, and as she opened her eyes once again she was left alone in the darkness of her room. The fingers that had been caressing the Shihouin's lips remained steady where the lips should've been in the air, wind whipping around them.

Closing her eyes once again, a singular tear fell from her eye, knowing that it was just, yet another, fantasy.

~-Fin-~

**AN:** _I hope you liked it, this was inspired from AyumiRuki's art from deviantart (dot) com. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope to get a new chapter of something up sometime soon. _

_Depends if I wanna stay up until three in the morning again. I can't do anything artistic before 12:30 AM. =~=_

_~Bishimimou_


End file.
